WWE comes to Sunnydale
by SatansDevil
Summary: WWE comes to Sunnydale! It's in the title. Dawn finds a crush, Willow makes a new "friend", and Giles gets a...Nickname.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Cries Not even a house! Seriously though, I do not own any of  
  
the characters in this story.  
  
Buffy: (Kicking vampire into gravestone) Where's my stake?  
  
Xander: I don't know. Where did you last have it?  
  
Buffy: In my hand! Willow?  
  
Willow: Don't look at me.  
  
Buffy: Oh great...  
  
RVD: Is this it?  
  
Buffy: Oh, thank you kind stranger! (Stakes vampire)  
  
Xander: Oh my god!  
  
Willow: What?  
  
Xander: It's RVD!  
  
Buffy: Who?  
  
Xander: RVD! You know, Rob Van Dam.  
  
Buffy: No..I don't know.  
  
Xander: What are you doing in Sunnydale?  
  
RVD: Didn't you here? They've just finished building an arena here. Cool, huh?  
  
Xander: Yeah! You holding RAW here?  
  
RVD: Yep, No Mercy too.  
  
Xander: It's not all sold out is it?  
  
RVD: Sorry, dude.  
  
Buffy: (Whispers to Willow) What are they talking about?  
  
Willow: No idea.  
  
Buffy: Well nice meeting you...Rob. But we've gotta get going.  
  
RVD: Thats cool. Nice meeting you too. I - (gets tackled by a vampire) Ahh!  
  
Spike: (Sitting on the wall) Give him the chair!  
  
Goldberg: (Spears vampire in wrestling gear)  
  
Buffy: OK this is just getting weird here...  
  
Xander: Oh my god! It's -   
  
Willow: Oh here we go...  
  
Buffy: (Stakes vampire)  
  
Spike: Boo!  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Spike: They selling signs anywhere?  
  
Buffy: Spike, what are you talking about?  
  
Xander: Buff, incase you haven't noticed, these guys are wrestlers!  
  
Buffy: Oh...  
  
Goldberg: Hey, it's the slayer!  
  
Buffy: Erm...hi.  
  
Goldberg: I heard about you.  
  
Buffy: Thats nice. Xander can we go now!  
  
Spike: Not untill I get an autograph.  
  
Buffy: Spike, shut up.  
  
Xander: Spike? You watch WWE?  
  
Spike: And if I do?  
  
Xander: Oh I meant nothing by it but, I just thought of you as the kind of guy to   
  
like lovey soap operas, thats all.  
  
Spike: It's just the one!  
  
Willow: OK. Lets just go before it gets any stranger.  
  
Rock: AND FINALLY THE ROCK HAS COME BACK TO...  
  
Xander: Sunnydale...  
  
Rock: SUNNYDALE!  
  
Buffy: Have you been to Sunnydale before now?  
  
Rock: No.  
  
Buffy: Well than technically -   
  
Xander: Buffy, don't aggrivate the wrestler now, OK?  
  
Buffy: I can take him!  
  
Spike: Now thats something I'd pay to see!  
  
Xander: Spike, not now!  
  
Rock: You think I'd actually fight you?  
  
Buffy: Well if you can wrestle half as well as you can act you might just have a  
  
chance!   
  
Willow: Again, lets go before it gets any weirder.  
  
Vince: What the hell are you guys doing here this time of night!  
  
Willow: Too late...  
  
RVD: OK I'm going.  
  
Spike: No, lets have a show!  
  
Vince: At midnight?  
  
Spike: You do it later than that at PPV's. Why can't you do it now?  
  
Rock: I can act good, can't I?  
  
Vince: Because, I - Wait a minute...who are you?!  
  
Xander: He's Spike, don't pay any attention to him, Mr. McMahon.  
  
Vince: Right...I can't have you up at this time. Go home! All of you!  
  
Buffy: You're not the boss of me!  
  
Xander: Buffy, what have I told you about aggrivating the wrestlers?  
  
Spike: Technically he's not a wrestler -   
  
Xander: Yes, thank you Spike. Hey Buff, where's Dawn?  
  
Buffy: Oh crap. Oh wait, she's with Anya!  
  
Vince: OK, I'm tired. We'll all meet here at noon tomorrow and continue this  
  
weird sitsuation.  
  
Spike: No! Continue it now!  
  
Vince: Who are you?  
  
Willow: (To RVD) So you're actually a wrestler on T.V?  
  
RVD: Yep.  
  
Willow: Cool. You know erm -   
  
Buffy: Willow!  
  
Willow: What? He's cute.  
  
Buffy: You're gay.  
  
Willow: (Looks at RVD) I don't have to be.  
  
Buffy: Thats disgusting. I'm going.  
  
Spike: This is the worst show ever! I'm going home!  
  
Vince: Yeah me too.  
  
Goldberg: Yeah, come on Rob.  
  
RVD: (Looks at Willow) Yeah OK Goldberg, just give me a few minutes.  
  
Vince: Rob! If you don't get down here you're fired!  
  
RVD: Ok ok.   
  
Willow: Call me! 


	2. Troll Cursing Time Note that I wrote thi...

Buffy: I don't beleive it. Spike leaves and you all follow?   
  
Xander: Come on, Buff. Let's go home.  
  
(The next morning, in the magic shop.)  
  
Anya: Can I help you?  
  
Undertaker: I wanna curse a troll.  
  
Dawn: Oh my god! It's The Undertaker! Cool!  
  
Buffy: (Looks at Dawn)  
  
Dawn: What? I've gotta have something to look forward to at the end of the   
  
week.  
  
Undertaker: Anyway, about my wanting to curse this troll.  
  
Anya: Who isn't a troll compared to you?  
  
Undertaker: (Stares at Anya)  
  
Anya: Well you are kinda freakishly tall.  
  
Buffy: Anya!  
  
Anya: Come on, who isn't thinking about how freakishly tall he is right now?  
  
Dawn: (Laughs)  
  
Buffy: Dawn!  
  
Undertaker: I'm aware of my tallness. Now, about my spell -   
  
Anya: I mean not that there's anything wrong with being tall.  
  
Undertaker: Just give me the freakin' spell!  
  
Anya: No.  
  
Undertaker: What?  
  
Anya: Well if you're going to be all shouty at me I'm not gonna give you any   
  
spell.  
  
Buffy: Ok. Erm, I'll help you out...(looks for spell) Oh, I don't mean to...but is  
  
this a real troll or just...?  
  
Willow: (To Undertaker) Oh no, you don't want that dark arts book. Let me get   
  
you something nicer...  
  
Undertaker: I don't think so. I want this book.  
  
Willow: Trust me! You don't wanna go there.  
  
Dawn: She's right, you know. Once she went all crazy and tried to destroy the  
  
universe.  
  
Undertaker: Do I look like the type of person to go all crazy and destroy the  
  
universe?  
  
Anya: Yes.  
  
Undertaker: And I might just start with you!  
  
Anya: Oh, ok. Let's play that game shall we? Oh no, I'm so scared - big bad biker  
  
man is gonna destroy the universe and start with me!  
  
Undertaker: (Confused look)  
  
Xander: She wouldn't be scared of you. She's a vengance demon.  
  
Undertaker: O...k.  
  
Buffy: Hey, excuse me (clicks fingers in front of Undertaker) I found your   
  
spell.  
  
Undertaker: Thank you. (Goes to walk out)  
  
Anya: Hey, that costs money you know!  
  
Undertaker: (Sighs) How much?  
  
Giles: (Walks in from the back of the shop) Buffy I'm glad you're here, I -   
  
(See's Undertaker) AAAHHHHH!  
  
Undertaker: (Smiles) Thank you.  
  
Anya: See. You're not only freakishly tall, you're scarily tall.  
  
Giles: You're not a robber, are you?  
  
Undertaker: No...  
  
Austin: (Opening shop door) You sell beer?  
  
Giles: Erm, no this is a magic shop.  
  
Austin: Whatever. (Closes shop door)  
  
Undertaker: (Puts money on the desk) Keep the change.  
  
Anya: Hey you're not going anywhere 'till I count this buster!  
  
Buffy: (sighs) Anya just let him go.  
  
Anya: (Counts money) Ok go on then. Get out of here.  
  
Undertaker: Troll cursing time...(walks out of shop 


End file.
